


One Bad Night

by sunflowertabby



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Bubbline, College AU, F/F, Femslash, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Modern AU, Smut, also please forgive me bc i only saw stakes and a couple of other episodes, please tell me if i should make the rating more mature, starts out kinda angsty and ends kinda smutty, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertabby/pseuds/sunflowertabby
Summary: After a disastrous night, Bonnie and Marcy find themselves in a situation in the backseat of their car.





	One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is super inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's song, One Bad Night! Here is a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_wXWFnTjxU

_ Talk with your fingertips _

_ Don't stop the car, let's drive _

 

The street lights glittered past Bonnie as she drove, her hands gripping at nine and three, her palms sweating as Marcy sat beside her. The hot 40’s playlist played over the radio, the kind of songs that people forget about after they’re overplayed and overdue. Bonnie tried to focus on the road, and she truly did, but silently, Marcy’s presence haunted her, plagued her, like old lyrics stuck in your head. Bonnie came to a halt at a blushing red traffic light, and Marcy turned to her.

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what happened at the club tonight,” Marcy said. She knews Bonnie wasn’t into clubs. “I should have listened to you. I should have remembered that… they’re not your thing. I should have respected you.”

Bonnie stared straight ahead, at the empty road. It was dark out, past midnight. She gulped, her head racing, and watched the traffic lights instead. She guessed when they would turn green again. She counted in her head-  _ one, two, three, one, two, three _ \- until they blinked their emerald lights, and Bonnie’s foot smashed the pedal. The car screeched its tune against the pavement, and the force sent Bonnie and Marcy against the backs of their seats.

 

_ Suck on your amber lips _

_ Just give me one bad night _

 

Bonnie reminisced of how it felt to kiss Marcy. There was something about it that she couldn’t quite put her foot on- maybe it was how Bonnie felt so dominant, so powerful, Marcy weak against her will- or maybe how everything seemed almost right whenever they were close, as if all their problems melted away in a puddle of Bonnie’s pink sugar lip gloss and Marcy’s thick red lipstick.

They’d grown close over the first few months of University, and they were certainly very close friends.

Marcy shifted in her seat. They were different people, but they knew that. Marcy rested her head against the cold, thrumming window pane of Bonnie’s car, and watched her girlfriend. She noticed how her shoulders were tense, and her back straight. She looked as if a lump were in her throat and she was about to break, but also as if driving was doing her good, calming her down. And she understood. Marcy found therapeutic solace in lone walks around campus to think, and this was just Bonnie’s way of doing so. This car drive was Bonnie’s therapeutic long walk.

 

_ Heart beat is razor thin _

_ Hot heat, you make me high _

 

Soon, Bonnie exited from the main road and drove up to Marcy’s apartment, a nook near the edge of the University campus. The building was plain and boring, with its brown brick laying, but the residents considered it a home away from home. Cahoots and pumping music could be heard somewhere close yet far away, a dream-like memory.

She slowed the car down next to the curb, stopping at the edge of the block, where the building met the park, dark against the atmosphere. She stopped the engine, the nostalgic music coming to an end.

Marcy quickly pulled her seatbelt off, but Bonnie stopped her hastiness.

“I accept your apology,” she said sincerely, her voice soft. She looked up at Marcy, who was startled, but eyes told a story- hopeful and surprised.

Bonnie’s heart raced. She was hurt, yes, but they needed to move past this. They needed to move on, because life wasn’t going to wait for her, and she needed to keep up.

“I just wanted to spend the night with you. And only you. Maybe I’m getting too clingy, or… Maybe we can move past this. I’m sorry too, Marcy. But we can fix this. We can fix  _ us. _ ” Bonnie’s words were messy and true. A spilling of thoughts. “I really like you, Marceline.”

Marcy only stared, until she spoke a few moments later. “Yeah,” her eyes were wide, her heart pounding. Bonnie looked beautiful tonight, she thought. The bright and full moon was above them, and it illuminated Bonnie’s face and hair, the pink shades standing out in the dark, Bonnie’s eyes pleading and smudged with dark winged eyeliner. Marcy suddenly became aware of how her palms began to sweat, and how her body became hot, and how her head began to pound.

Bonnie wanted Marcy. Gee, she wanted her so bad. There was a tension between them, like a strong elastic being stretched. Marcy stared, and Bonnie stared back, and they became lifelike dolls, still and real.

Quickly, Bonnie lunged at Marcy and kissed her, full on the lips. Taken aback at first, Marcy eyes widened further, but she melted into Bonnie’s power, succumbing to the pink-haired girl’s kiss. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but there was a certain temptation that overcame Bonnie, a wanting that exceeded their previous encounters.

Her hands became fumbling messes, searching for a good stance. One rested on her own seat, and then the middle console, and then the edge of her girlfriend’s seat, gripping desperately at the netting and fabric. The other hand rested on Marcy’s shoulder, but as they progressed, Bonnie found that it was uncomfortable- the hand brake dividing them- and that was no good for her.

Impulsively, Bonnie reached for Marcy’s limp hand and climbed into the back seat, bringing the dark-haired girl with her, letting Marcy fall under Bonnie’s spell.

Marcy could taste Bonnie’s lip gloss. She’d chosen a sickly sweet, strawberry flavour, but she didn’t mind. The lip gloss suited her. It brought an aura to Bonnie’s kisses, like a cloud of lollies and all things pink. It made Marcy think of cotton candy, freshly woven from the big machine at the town carnival, served on a thin paper stick, paid for at an unreasonable and petty price.

 

_ Get underneath my skin _

_ Just give me one bad night _

 

Bonnie grabbed at Marcy’s hips, bringing the dark-haired girl almost under her. Their mouths were sloppy and uncultured, their bodies humming. Their pelvises grinded against each others, rushing for something they each didn’t quite know of yet. Bonnie reached for Marcy’s leather jacket, pulling it off, and she allowed her. Bonnie pulled away to shrug her own pink cardigan off, letting it fall to the bottom of the car, to the rubber matting. She ravished Marcy’s skin, moving from her lips to the side of her neck, to her exposed collarbone, kissing and pecking the surface quickly, as if the world would end if she didn’t kiss her hard or fast enough. Marcy made a sound that resembled something of a moan, and Bonnie grinned as she kissed, sucking on the girl’s neck.

Bonnie liked kissing Marcy, and she didn’t know why. Perhaps, it provided a sense of authority and leadership, something Bonnie was too shy to demonstrate in real life, in practical situations. Or perhaps, she felt a little rebellious and dirty, a sin against her good-girl reputation, a sly shove against the idea of herself as a goody-two-shoes. But one thing was true, and it was that she and Marcy were together, dating, and they liked each other very much, and they liked to kiss.

Marcy pulled off Bonnie’s pink t-shirt, and Bonnie took this break of opportunity to return the favour. She pulled off Marcy’s grey tank top, exposing her black bra. Bonnie kissed her skin again. Her lips travelled down from her neck to her collarbone again, and further, to the crook of Marcy’s breasts. Marcy gasped silently, trying to hide her pleasure, but Bonnie caught it and smiled again, smirking.

But Bonnie went further, kissing down Marcy’s stomach, pulling the waists of her leggings down, exposing Marcy’s vulnerability to Bonnie’s power. Bonnie hastily pulled them completely off, and began to kiss her girlfriend’s stomach again, but this time, continued past the black panty waistband, down to her hips, of which Marcy reacted to with a sharp inhale. She was in a sick form of heaven, at the mercy of this seemingly innocent pink-haired girl with envious grades and a pastel wardrobe.

As the moon beat down on the car, Bonnie pulled Marcy’s panties down, and Marcy knew right there and then, that there was no going back.

Bonnie stopped and her lips reached down into Marcy’s ear. “Do you really want this?” Her voice was raspy and hoarse, and made Marcy feel all kinds of things. In her heart, in her head, and at where Bonnie’s fingers gripped.

Marcy took a breather before replying to Bonnie. She was dizzy with excitement, blood rushing all around her body. Her fingers grabbed at Bonnie’s hips, and Marcy whispered into her ear. “ _ Yes _ .”


End file.
